


No Way Out

by Xylophone323



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 身份互换AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: 里奥是FBI的特工，而文森特因为涉嫌洗钱锒铛入狱。
Relationships: Leo Caruso/Vincent Moretti





	No Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> 魔改了一下跨越美墨边境是用车

****1.审讯** **

他们坐在审讯室的两头，文森特开始思考是警局的哪个天才安排了这一幕。

作为一个平生与谨慎二字打交道的人，文森特在停车场被铐上手铐的时候，不禁后悔起自己为何竟然在里奥这样的人面前卸下了全副武装。坐在桌子另一边的男人总是过于聒噪又喋喋不休。此时低着头一言不发，与文森特所知道的里奥判如两人。

应该从哪一步怀疑才对，是里奥和他无人生疑地穿过美墨国境线的自信吗？

太晚了，是在医院追逐战之后里奥被暂时逮捕时无所畏惧的眼神吗？

再早一些，是不是在急流中惊慌的脚步声踏在岩石上的时候？是不是在丛林悬崖边用尽力气抓住自己的手的时候？是不是将后背交给对方爬上通风管道的时候？是不是将扳手从那两条铁栅栏中递出的时候？

还是在篮球场上对峙的时候……

“朱莉。”沉默了许久的审讯室里，里奥缓缓开口说出一个名字。文森特的视线被白炽灯晃得不行，他努力聚焦在身着制服的里奥身上，过去绣着监狱编号的位置此时已经被闪熠的警章代替。

那道白光也如同流淌的岩浆一般灼痛了里奥的眼睛与信心，他不敢抬头回视，只能低声说：“我去见了卡罗尔，她说你们的女儿叫朱莉。很美的名字对吧？小家伙长得很可爱，也很健康。”

他从裤子口袋里摸出了什么，像黑手党谈判那样郑重其事地将手上照片推过去，是卡罗尔和朱莉的合照。

好像这就是点燃引火索的一瞬间，文森特一下子站了起来，他的双手攥成拳头捏在身侧两边，椅子也被咣当掀翻在地。

闻声而来的警卫破门而入，里奥着急地伸手制止并赶走了他们。

“我对你全盘托出，里奥，我从未如此信任过一个人。我告诉你关于哈维杀死我的兄弟盖瑞的事情，我告诉你的妻子即将分娩我必须要陪在她身边，而我为了子虚乌有的罪名获刑14年。这些事，全都没有触动过你一分一毫是吗？”文森特从没有这么大声地朝着某人质问吼叫，搞笑得有些像贫民区扯着嗓子骂街的流氓。内敛的性格令他即使处于狂怒的状态也压制着自己，好让自己不会失控地捏着里奥的领子掐死他。

“嘿……”里奥的手指动了动，他畏惧地瑟缩了一下，“我和上司正在讨论你的减刑，你仍然有机会陪在朱莉的身边，说到底你也杀死哈维为盖瑞报仇了不是吗？”

里奥见他仍然没有开口，于是将语气变回那个玩世不恭的抢劫犯：“我理解你处境，如果你要是那个警察的话，早就一枪崩了你的头。但是你别放弃……”

“卡罗尔来过了，我已经在离婚协议上签了名字。母女两人会搬往别的州生活，那里没有人对她们指指点点。”文森特打断了他的话，这会他已经平静下来了，仿佛在阐述一件与自己浑然无关的事实。

“能为我争取减刑是吗，能有多少？两年，还是三年？我要错过我的女儿一整个童年，当我离开监狱的时候，我在朱莉眼里又会是怎样一位父亲？”

“你又如何看待这样可笑的我？”

这是文森特对里奥说的最后一句话。

****2.法庭** **

在出庭之前，文森特再也没有接受过任何来自里奥的会面申请，或者是除了律师以外任何人的。他有千万个理由可以对里奥生气，但里奥却只是真诚地想要帮助他。

“证人，你的姓名和职业？”

“里奥·卡鲁索，FBI特工。”

文森特循声抬起头看了他一眼，但很快又恢复到那副放空的状态上。

“请你简述一下是怎么和被告人认识的。”

“我在执行另一项卧底任务的时候，因为疏忽而放跑了任务目标同时丢失了赃物。我调查到已死的买家的家庭背景时，注意到了他的兄弟也就是被告人文森特·莫瑞蒂。我相信他有可靠的线索使我找到任务目标，这就是我会接近被告人的原因。”

“你是否了解关于被告洗钱一事？”

再后来的话，多多少少都没有落进文森特的耳蜗，他恍恍惚惚地跟随着法警的带领站起又坐下，又一次站起。审判就这样简单地结束了，他甚至没有留心去听自己获刑几年。

说到底，这只是一段由背叛开始的关系。哈维与里奥，盖瑞与文森特，文森特与里奥，是一条环环相扣的锁链中，如同肥皂剧狗血般热闹的错误。

文森特无从得知里奥是否有一分钟，也为这个倒霉蛋银行职员动摇过，而文森特也决定不再去想这些没有结果与不能改变的事。这个社会，这个国家正在一层层蚕食文森特曾经拥有的鲜活灵魂，里奥则像引渡亡灵的死神，用力挥下了那致命的一刀。

****3.医院** **

里奥再次听到文森特的消息，是他在重伤被加急送往医院抢救的通知电话从监狱打来。里奥这才想起文森特的档案上已经没有任何亲属联系人，唯独剩下负责调查员的联系方式。

病房的白色不知怎么令里奥想起审讯室，他看着文森特安静地挂着点滴，外伤许多已经结了痂，熟睡的文森特看起来仍然很虚弱。

锒铛入狱，失去了妻女，在监狱中遭到仇家追杀，这个可悲的男人一无所有到只剩下一颗破败枯萎的心。里奥坐在床边感觉像是被谁兜头抡了一下闷棍，胸口堵得喘不过气来。

“里奥。”文森特骤然醒来的声音意料之外地清晰，在徒然的四壁中来回游撞。 “你说过，如果是你遭到背叛的话，你早就会一枪崩掉我的头。”

里奥点了点头，他注视着文森特苍白的脸庞，看着短短几个月里文森特所受到不应该属于他的惩罚，但自己无能为力。他露出一个难看的笑容，用尽量放松的语调回答：“哈，也许不止如此，我一定会找出你最害怕的东西，然后塞满这个房间。”

“但是你要明白，我不能背叛自己，我有坚持与信仰，哪怕它们与你背道而驰。”里奥别开脸，声音微弱不知道是想要说给谁听。

正当里奥沉浸在自己的思考里时，文森特反身掀开被子用小臂掐住了里奥的喉咙，他用连着吊水的另一只手死死地捂住了里奥的嘴。

“嘘。”

里奥感觉到一个坚硬的金属抵在在了自己的下巴上，随后是放下保险的声音像一路从云朵坠进下水道一样的雨滴一样清脆又消逝得无影无踪。

“我们爬过无数个通风管，里奥。我总是跟在你的后面，像从一只野兽的喉口的一头爬到另一头，没有希望的黑暗里我相信你一定能带我找到通往光亮的方向。”

身后的呼吸渐渐变得粗重起来，里奥瞥到文森特的血令人担忧地从橡胶软管倒流回去，而病服下被绷带缠绕的的伤口也泛着暗红的血色。

“求你了，停下，文森特。”里奥的声音在手指的缝隙中漏出来，呜咽着。

“我自认为没有做错过任何事，就算是盖瑞的死也不过是他为了自己的野心而自食其果。我本该在那个发臭的监狱蹲上我14年冤屈的时间不断地向我的家人赎罪，但是你的逃狱计划点燃了我的希望，又是你在停车场亲手将其熄灭。”

“不，停下，停下……文森特……”

“我想我唯一做错的事，就是相信了你。”

文森特的手颤抖着，但他仍然决绝地扣下了扳机。

温热的血溅射在里奥的脸上，他摸了摸自己的脸，朝身后望去——文森特倒在洁白的病床上，眉头紧皱在一起，眼泪载着透明的痛苦，顺着鼻梁最后滑进血里。

END


End file.
